


Fate is Beckoning

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Sparks and Lightening [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Allison just wishes that defenestration didn't happen so frequently, Background Poly, Chris gets really protective of scott, Chris is really fed up with all these wolves kissing his daughter, F/M, Isaac does too for that matter, M/M, Mama McCall does too, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott isn't allowed to make food unsupervised, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: Chris liked to think he was a reasonable man, tolerant of the Downworlders surrounding his only child, but then he walked in on his daughter half-naked and straddling a fucking werewolf. After that, who could really blame him for throwing Scott McCall out a third story window?





	Fate is Beckoning

Chris liked to think he was a reasonable man, tolerant of the Downworlders surrounding his only child, but then he walked in on his daughter half-naked and straddling a fucking werewolf. After that, who could really blame him for throwing Scott McCall out a third story window? The damn ‘wolf healed perfectly fine as Alphas were wont to do and he landed in the bushes as well.

“Dad,” Allison shouts, out of bed so fast that the mattress could have been spring-loaded. She didn’t even pull on a shirt until she was able to see McCall sending up a half-hearted wave and then limping away from the Argent household. Once he was walking down the sidewalk out front, Allison spins around to face Chris. He has to admit that the fury in her eyes reminded him so strongly of her mother that he took a step back. “What the hell was that about?”

“I’m not answering anything until Victoria has her secret covered again,” he says, closing his eyes tightly. “Just because I see it on my credit card statement doesn’t mean I want to see it on my daughter.”

“By the angel.…” She continues muttering under her breath, the sound muffled as she pulled on a ratty Ant Man shirt that Stiles had given her last year. “Now, explain yourself.” Had she been anyone else, Chris might have leveled her with his patented glare that sent young Shadowhunters scurrying behind their mothers’ skirts, but Allison is his baby girl. She was also entirely immune to the Murder Glare. He really missed those early days when a simple frown was enough to have her sprinting off to do as he’d asked.

“Explain _myself?_ You’re the one that snuck a boy—a _Werewolf_ —into your room! Young ‘wolves are dangerous and you know that.” She arches an unimpressed brow, arms crossed over her chest and hip popped out. It was that stance all women tended to fall into whenever they were about to verbally eviscerate someone. Chris may feel the tiniest bits of fear.

“Stiles married an Alpha and you were perfectly fine with that.” Not by a longshot. Just ask Peter and all the broken windows he had to replace until little Alejandro came along. Now Chris has to settle for sending glitter bombs via postal workers and the occasional Mermaid. “You have Derek’s pack over whenever they’re in town and you don’t even make them turn their weapons over.”

“What good is leaving their weapons outside when Erica made it perfectly clear that she could tear your grandmother to pieces with her teeth? Not even the fangs, Ally, the human ones.”

“Yeah, well, Grandma had it coming after that comment she made about Boyd.” And hadn’t that been a fun evening in the Argent household? An eighty year old woman trying to climb the chandelier while Chris struggled to keep a Beta from going into a blind rage, the other ‘wolves giggling around mouthfuls of pumpkin pie. Certainly a Thanksgiving to remember.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful. Can you at least do that much for your old man?”

“We use condoms—”

“As proud as I am that the safe sex speech worked, I’d really like to think of you as my sweet little girl for at least thirty more years.” She snorts, patting him on the shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better, Scott’s usually tied up.”

And just like that, Chris was ready to fling himself out the window and see if that bush would hold his weight too.

***

It was a Wednesday when Chris actually talked to Scott McCall for the first time, finding the young Alpha in his kitchen with his cheeks stuffed full of chocolate chip pancakes. _Chris’ chocolate chip pancakes._

Fuck, he hates this kid.

Instead of killing him with the rolling pin—blood was a real bitch to get out of wood floors and his daughter might be a little upset if she walked in on her father bludgeoning her boyfriend—Chris makes himself of cup of coffee and settles down at the head of the table to glare at the Werewolf. McCall makes an attempt to smile but winds up with syrup dribbling down his chin.

“If you hurt my daughter, you’re going to be killed slowly,” Chris states, entirely deadpan.

“Understood.”

“Eat my pancakes again and I’ll get creative with your death.” That actually had the color draining from the kid’s face, brown eyes turning down towards the empty plate with the smears of chocolate and butter.

“Oops.”

***

McCall starts hanging around more frequently after a few months, first sitting stiffly in the chair reserved for people Chris hates—it had a spring that pokes into peoples’ lower back and it’s slightly lopsided—and then lounging on the couch with Allison tucked against his side. They made a cute couple, he’d admit, all dopey smiles and youthful determination.

It became almost routine to come home in the evenings and find the boy cooking dinner with either Allison or Stiles nearby to supervise. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, McCall just couldn’t get any recipe right and Stiles was always quick to bring up the Toffee Tragedy of 1885 whenever McCall was getting arrogant. Chris didn’t know what happened back then, but the way McCall’s nose twitched in irritation never failed to make Chris smile.

McCall, despite all indicators otherwise, actually makes pretty good Camotes Enmielado and Chris finds himself looking forward to November.

***

It’s late into October when Chris learns first hand why McCall isn’t allowed to make toffee.

His kitchen is rebuilt by both Hale packs and the mixed bag of Downworlders that form the McCall pack.

They agree never to speak of the Toffee Tragedy of 2016 for at least two years or until Chris’ eyebrows grow back.

***

It’s a full year before all their families can come together, McCall and Allison working tirelessly to make sure everyone’s schedules would be free on the first Monday of February. Chris didn’t see why they decided on that particular date until he showed up in the spacious backyard of the Stilinski-Hale family and found it decorated to the nines in shades of red, white, and green.

That’s the day he met Melissa McCall, a beautiful woman that wasn’t afraid to call Chris out after she caught him glaring at her only child for the fifth time in less than twenty minutes. The woman’s scarier than any Mundane has a right to be and he’d probably fall in love with her right then and there if he weren’t still mourning his wife.

Throughout the day he learns how the McCalls had been reincarnated, gaining their memories in a slow trickle everyday they were alive in this new world that was so different to the one they had originally grown up in. Melissa had been born in Mexico in both lifetimes just as her son had been born in California, both of them proud of their heritage. Chris could understand it, he was equally proud of his Nephilim heritage and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Día de la Constitución passes in a whirl of color and off-key singing, ending on a high note as Stiles and Magnus send up flashes of sparks that form the Mexican flag and remain in the sky until the next morning.

Little Alex sits on Javier’s lap as it grows darker and his bedtime passes, staring around with half-lidded eyes as he sucks absently on a baby carrot as he fought to get his back molars. Chris knows all too well that the two year old had been teething for the past week, getting all kinds of frantic calls in the middle of the night from both parents asking for tips.

Braeden, of all people, turned out to be a godsend after she informed them all that teething Merpeople often needed hard things to gnaw on since they’d be getting their baby fangs at the same time. Theodosia just nodded along at her side, bringing a container of carrots and cucumbers.

By the time the extended picnic was over, Alex had been held by everyone at least once and had promptly decided that his uncle Javi was the only person worthy enough to rock him to sleep. They learned this once they found Javier and Alejandro passed out on the couch. No one disturbed them, and the photo may or may not have been Theo’s wallpaper for a month.

***

It’s nearly two years before Chris notices that another Werewolf was spending time in his daughter’s bedroom. He was just beginning to get used to finding McCall playing tonsil hockey with Allison and then she had to go and mix things up by doing it with some boy Chris had never even seen around town before.

Isaac Lahey got thrown out the window as well, but he didn’t hit the bushes.

***

Chris thinks that Allison and McCall must have broken up for nearly three weeks until he walks in one afternoon to find them tangled together on his sofa. “I thought you were dating that other ‘wolf now. The one with the hair.” Chris tugs at the short strands of his own hair for emphasis.

“I am,” Allison nods, finally coming up for air.

“But you’re making out with McCall.”

“I’m dating him, too.” Chris stands there for a moment, trying to do the math in his head. He barely even notices as the teenagers stroll out of the house. He decides to interrogate Ally later and make himself a sandwich before he has to get back to tutoring wayward Shadowhunters.

***

The next time he comes in and finds his daughter making out on the sofa, it’s the Lahey boy she’s doing it with. He honest to God feels a little angry at the sight, more because he thought he’d raised his daughter better than to cheat on people than because he’d never be able to look at his poor couch the same.

“Allison, what the fuck,” he asks bluntly. Lahey, not expecting the interruption, lets out a squeak and falls off the couch. Chris doesn’t pay him any mind, too focused on the way his daughter was dating more than one person. Honestly, didn’t she have any respect for the kid? Was she just using him to make McCall jealous?

“What’s your problem now,” she asks, a little breathless as she sits up. The strap of her dress is hanging off her shoulder and there’s a faint bruise at the base of her throat where Lahey had been sucking before Chris interrupted.

“You shouldn’t string this kid along like this. It’s not fair to him and it’s certainly not fair to McCall.” Her brows furrow and she tilts her head to the side, looking like she was trying to decipher a puzzle.

“Daddy, what do you think I’m doing here?”

“I think you’re cheating.” She starts laughing then, actually fucking laughing in Chris’ face, and Lahey joins in despite his blush. He’s pretty, Chris supposes, like some kind of model that walked off the front of a magazine or something. “Why are we laughing? It’s not something to joke about.”

“Dad, I’m dating him and Scott.”

“Yeah, that’s the definition of cheating.”

“Isaac and Scott are also dating each other.” Chris takes a minute to think about that, shuffling down the hall to his study and pouring himself a drink. Polyamorous relationships weren’t uncommon among ‘wolves considering how deep pack bonds ran, but it was almost unheard of with Shadowhunters.

He wasn’t going to forbid the relationship as long as everyone involved is okay and it stays consensual. He may be a bit old fashioned, but he wasn’t a complete bastard. Still, the thought of his mother finding out about Allison’s boyfriends during the Fourth of July barbeque made him wince.

Chris pours himself another glass of whiskey.

***

The teenagers have graduated high school and are about to head off to college, three different schools and a rigorous Skype schedule set up to make things easier on them. McCall had broken up with the other two their junior year after he met his mate, a young Kitsune with a bright smile and bubbly personality, but they all remained close friends.

McCall was just sliding the last box into place when Chris came outside, offering up a smile to the Alpha. McCall smiles back, completely at ease around the Shadowhunter after being around him for so long. After the kid had come to Chris with questions about which condoms worked best there had been no uncomfortable tension.

 “You ready to head out,” he asks, looking over the pickup Derek had loaned McCall.

“Yup, just waiting on Stiles so I can say bye.” The Warlock was a complete mess at the thought of the other three leaving for higher education and Chris had seen him plotting out the quickest routes to get to the schools just yesterday. “Did you need anything, Mister Argent?”

“Just wanted to say good luck.” He holds out his hand and McCall shakes it after a moment of hesitation, grip firm and confident. “You’re a good kid, Scott, and a decent Alpha to your pack.” Scott’s smile widens, and he reminds Chris of a puppy that’s just gotten a treat.

“That’s the first time you actually used my first name.”

“I know, feels all kinds of wrong.” But he was smiling too and if he hugged Scott long and tight, well, that was their little secret.

Besides, Scott’s father is an asshole and all kids need a good hug every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Camotes Enmielados is a traditional Mexican recipe that is popular to serve around Día de los Muertos. 
> 
> Día de la Constitución is a Mexican statutory holiday celebrated on the first Monday of February. This holiday commemorates the day in 1917 when the Mexican constitution was make into official law after the successful Mexican Revolution.


End file.
